At The Movies: Order of the Phoenix
by LadyKatie
Summary: #3 in the "Harry and Draco at the Movies" series. Harry never liked the idea of J.K. Rowling writing about his life. And he really never like the idea of those stories being made into movies, but Draco convinced him to watch anyway. Harry/Draco slash


**Description: Harry never liked the idea of J.K. Rowling writing about his life. And he really never like the idea of those stories being made into movies, but Draco convinced him to watch anyway. The third installment in my _At the Movies _series. Can be read separately. HarryxDraco slash.**

**Warnings: Language, slash, sex and a possibly uncomfortable joke about Jason Isaacs.**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note: I had way too much fun writing this. Feel free to read the other _At the Movies_ stories and if you have an idea for a movie (or even TV show) that you would like the boys to see, please let me know. I can't promise it will happen, but it might. Thank you to DraconHarry4ever, who first suggested to me in a review that the boys should watch the HP movies. That's where this story came from.**

Harry and Draco at the Movies: The Order of the Phoenix

Draco tossed a piece of popcorn in his mouth. Just the right amount of butter and salt– exactly how Harry liked it. And everything would have to be perfect for Harry tonight. He had the bowl of popcorn, sodas... what was missing? Would he be able to drop a sedative in Harry's drink without getting caught? Probably not. Draco sighed. He would just have to deal with his lover's temper.

He took a deep breath before carrying the treats into the living room where Harry waited in front of the television.

"All set?"

Harry huffed and slouched on the sofa in answer. Already Draco was considering changing their plans.

"I don't see why we have to watch it anyway," Harry grumbled.

"Because it's the story of your life."

"Well, I lived it, didn't I? I don't see how watching some stupid Hollywood-produced piece of shit, based on _that woman's_ book is going to do me any good."

"Books. Plural. There were seven. One for each year we were at school."

"Whatever."

"Granger said that it would do you good. You've been angry about the books ever since they were published. She thinks if you read them you'll see that they aren't that bad. Quite realistic, although the muggles think they're fiction."

"I'm _not_ reading my own biography, thanks."

"And that's why I got the movies instead."

Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "What is the name of the bloody thing anyway?"

"_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._ It's the fifth one."

"We're not starting at the beginning?"

"Granger suggested either the third or fifth film. Only five of them have come out so far. She seemed to think that you wouldn't like the first two. Not enough angst or something."

"What's wrong with the fourth?"

"I don't know. Something about Viktor Krum and Weasley not being happy about him."

Harry nodded. He could only guess what Ron had said about Krum. Draco pressed play on the DVD player and the film began.

"This is all Dennis Creevey's fault, you know. If he hadn't decided to tell that woman my entire life story on a bloody train ride one day, none of this would have happened."

Draco rolled his eyes. If he had kept track of the number of times Harry had cursed Creevey's name he was sure the count would be somewhere in the millions by now.

"Who's that?" Harry asked, pointing to the dark haired boy on the screen.

"You." _Who the fuck do you think it is?_ he added silently.

"That's me?"

"It's Daniel Radcliffe. He plays you in the movies."

"He doesn't look anything like me."

"I think he's cute."

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed the bowl of popcorn. "You would," he grumbled.

"Not as cute as you, but cute enough to play you."

"What's he doing sitting in a deserted park?"

"I don't know, it's your life. This is the summer before fifth year."

Harry scowled, remembering that summer. Oh, yes. The dementors. Then another group of boys joined the screen Harry in the park and the real Harry's eyes went wide when he realized who they were.

"So much for accuracy in film! Dudley is twice that size!"

"Funny you haven't mentioned how buff Radcliffe is compared to how scrawny you were at that age."

"I wasn't scrawn– Okay, I was. But it wasn't my fault they starved me every summer! It's not as if they gave me protein shakes and a gym membership!"

Draco smirked and watched the screen. He glanced back over at Harry when he felt him shift uncomfortably next to him.

"Was your cousin really like that?"

"Worse usually. But he was different after that summer."

Draco nodded and was about to say something when Harry set the popcorn down on the coffee table and pointed at the screen, his mouth hanging open.

"_That's_ supposed to be a dementor?! That's nothing like dementors! Since when did dementors learn how to fly? They don't fly; they glide! That's just..."

"I'm sure they did it to make them scarier. How are muggles supposed to understand what they do?"

"They're scary enough without having them flying around all over like bats!"

Not even ten minutes into the movie and Draco was seriously considering turning it off.

"Now, that's a bit more accurate." Draco looked to see the man portraying Vernon Dursley. "That's about the right size. Except he needs to be scarier. They wasted their scariness on the dementors who are already scary enough. Uncle Vernon needs to be a bit more aggressive. I don't believe for one minute he's going to hurt anyone. They made him too comical."

"How about your aunt?"

"She's about right. Oh, there's the Order come to rescue me. This is depressing."

"Why?"

"Because everyone there is dead now. Except Kingsley. Where's Remus? He was there with them that night."

They were silent as they watched the group fly through the beautiful city. It was hard to get London at night wrong anyway. Draco noticed Harry looking longingly at the brooms. It had been a while since they went out flying.

"There, Grimmauld Place looks right! Just as creepy as ever. And that's a pretty good Mrs. Weasley."

Harry nodded and continued to watch himself. It was hard seeing a watered-down version of his own memories. Especially when they involved so many people he cared about who were now gone. He laughed when he saw Ron and Hermione. Neither one looked a whole lot like his real friends, but he knew who they were at once.

"Is that Ginny?"

Draco scowled.

"She's not really as pretty, but looks similar."

"That's enough about Weaslette."

Harry looked over to him and smiled. Draco was still jealous of Ginny. It was cute in a way. Completely unfounded and unreasonable, but cute. Then Harry realized that maybe watching this wasn't so bad. There was a lot about his past that he and Draco had never gotten around to talking about and maybe this would be a chance for it.

Harry drew in a sharp breath when he heard the name Sirius. There he was. Nothing like how Sirius really looked of course, and neither was Remus, but it made him miss them all the same.

"So are you in this movie anywhere?"

"I think so. For a bit at least."

"Kissing Umbridge's arse?"

"I did not!"

"You and the Slytherins were her little Inquisitorial Squad, weren't you?"

"Only because that's what Father wanted. I didn't actually like working for her." Harry raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Okay, I liked working for her, but I didn't like _her_. The cats were disturbing."

Harry smiled and realized that they were barely watching the movie. Mr. Weasley's curiosity in the muggle world was heart-warmingly accurate. The Ministry was disturbingly correct. Harry wondered if maybe the filmmakers had somehow managed to get a look inside the place when they were designing the set.

"Oh, there's your father."

"Yes," said Draco tightly.

Harry paused, searching his mental database for a name to go with the face. "That's… it's Jason Isaacs, isn't it?"

"Yes."

He paused again, this time finding the correct wording for his question. "Isn't he the one you said was really cute when we saw him in Peter Pan?" Harry was grinning now, not bothering cover up his mirth at the idea of Draco finding the man playing his father attractive.

"I'm sure you're mistaken."

Harry didn't care that his trial, and the first glimpse at Professor Umbridge were flashing across the screen. It was Draco's bright idea to watch this movie and now Harry was going to get some revenge.

"No, I'm quite sure that he played Captain Hook and Mr. Darling. I remember because the resulting conversation was about how he would have sex without stabbing his partner with the hook. And I swear you said something about bending Mr. Darling over the nearest flat surface."

"Oh, I did not."

"You did. And then a while back you bought that horrible movie Elektra because he had the three-minute, uncredited appearance before Jennifer Garner kills him." He couldn't help it any longer and burst out laughing.

"Oh shut up. It's not like I knew he played my father when I was talking about him like that! I didn't know he was in any of these movies until after. When I found out I decided that it didn't matter. He's just an actor, who doesn't actually look anything like my father. Besides, he's only blond in these movies. The rest of the time he's got dark hair and you know how I am about dark hair. I don't even think he's attractive in this movie."

Harry was completely beside himself in hysterics while Draco scowled at the TV.

"It's not like he's actually my father!"

No, of course Harry knew that. _That_ would be disgusting. This, however, was a hilarious coincidence that he wasn't going to let Draco live down. He picked up his popcorn again and began munching on it happily.

"Oh, look, there I am," Draco said. He was clearly trying to distract Harry from the Lucius Malfoy situation, but Harry was curious about the actor playing his boyfriend so he let himself be distracted.

"Spoiled brat," Harry muttered.

"I was nothing like that."

"You were actually."

"Is that supposed to be a theastral?"

"I guess. There's Luna."

"Just as loony as in real life."

"This is depressing," Harry said again. "The whole year was depressing. Umbridge, Voldemort, you being a prefect and I wasn't."

"Were you jealous?"

"No. I was too busy to really be jealous. I was more annoyed than anything. Everything annoyed me that year."

"You had Voldemort in your head. That gives you the right to be annoyed."

"Anyway, no matter what this movie says about me, or what Rowling's books say, it won't come close to what I actually went through."

Draco nodded. "I can turn the movie off if you want."

"No, keep it on. It's amusing at least. It's too bad you're not in this one more. That guy who plays you-"

"Tom Felton."

"-is really hot." Draco smiled at him. "You know I have a thing for blonds."

"Well, you're in luck then because I happen to be blond."

Harry set the bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table and slid closer to Draco. He kissed him gently on the mouth.

"In Rowling's books, don't I end up marrying Ginny?"

Draco practically growled in reply.

"I was just thinking how nice the movies would be if the two actors playing us actually acted out what really happened."

Draco grinned. "I think they try to keep it a bit more clean than that. For the younger audiences. The kids don't need to see that."

"_I_ want to see that."

"Too bad you're not writing the scripts then. Might be nice to see our first time in Gryffindor Tower acted out on the big screen."

Harry groaned and pushed Draco onto his back, pressing his growing erection against him. The movie was still playing, forgotten. Harry smashed their lips together desperately.

"We could reenact it here too," Harry said breathlessly, hurrying to undress them both in between kisses.

When they were both naked, Draco reached for the small box on the end table where he kept the "emergency lube," as Harry had called it. Truthfully, he just hated having to stop the action long enough to either retrieve it from the bedroom or summon it with his wand. Far too often they would begin a quiet evening on the sofa watching movies and someone would end up groping. One thing would lead to another and soon Draco would wish he planned ahead with the lube. Eventually he learned that keeping a small tube of it near the sofa was the most practical way to go. Harry had teased him about it, but when it came right down to it, the fact that they were completely prepared for hot steamy sex anywhere in their flat made him all the more horny.

"Just like that first time," Draco said breathlessly. "Except we've got better lube."

Harry smiled and nodded, remembering the lotion that they had used that night. He wasted no time undressing them both. Draco was erect and waiting for him. Harry squeezed the lube out onto his finger tips.

"Spread your legs," he whispered.

Draco did as he was told and moaned as Harry slid a slippery finger over his hole. He knew Harry would go slow, because that's exactly how he did it that first time, but he was feeling impatient. He wanted Harry inside him now. He pushed his arse down on Harry's finger, gasping at the feeling of Harry fingering him. A few moments later another finger was added. He pushed back on them enthusiastically, his cock leaking pre-come.

"Come on, Harry, fuck me," he begged.

"Just like the first time."

"Yes."

Harry withdrew his fingers and rubbed lube over his cock. He smiled, remembering the words he spoke that first time with Draco as he positioned his cock.

"Are you sure?"

"It's just a fuck, Potter. Why wouldn't I be sure?"

Draco had tried to recall the tone of voice he'd used that night, but his smile gave away how much he was enjoying this little act.

"Just making sure," Harry replied as he pushed into Draco's tight hole.

He remembered their attitudes that night. There had been just as much rivalry as there was sexual tension between them then. Their words had been spoken in competition, not love or even lust. Lust wasn't a conscious thought until afterward and love not until some time later. Looking back, if Harry were completely honest with himself, he would say that the first time he entered Draco he had fallen in love, even if he didn't know it then. He had been addicted to him ever since and still, years later, couldn't get enough.

"Potter, you better start moving."

He quickly worked himself up to a fast pace, imitating that frantic first time. Draco was moaning under him and every once in a while he slipped up and called out to "Harry," even thought their first time had a lot of grunts with the words "Potter," "harder" and "I'm going to come." Draco hadn't called him Harry until weeks into their arrangement.

Draco reached for his leaking cock and began stroking himself. If he closed his eyes he could almost remember being back in Harry's bed in Gryffindor Tower, that night that seemed so long ago. A million things had happened since then, and a million fucks, but Draco could never get tired of this.

A little while later Draco came, moaning Harry's name and shooting his seed all over his stomach. Harry followed almost immediately afterward and then collapsed, panting on top of his lover. The movie was still playing and it struck Harry as odd to hear names and situations from his past being played out in front of him as he was recovering from his orgasm. It was almost like Ron and Hermione had been watching them and it made him shiver slightly.

"Can't breathe," Draco complained from underneath Harry.

He only grunted in response, but shifted his weight slightly so they could both remain on the sofa comfortably. He reached for his wand and performed a quick cleaning charm on them both.

"They should definitely put this in the next movie," said Draco.

"Somehow I don't think many of Rowling's precious fans would appreciate it if their hero was outed. The wizarding world reacted bad enough in real life. I don't need to relive it for the muggles' benefit."

"I don't know, they handled it okay when she outed Dumbledore. Most of them did anyway."

"At any rate, it's not going to happen in those movies. Remember? I marry Ginny and have a bunch of kids."

"Fiction is strange," Draco commented.

"Do you think Creevey told her about you and me and she just changed it to make the story more straight?"

"I don't know. Creevey never did like me much. He probably just left that part out to annoy me."

"I didn't think about it much before, but now it kinda bugs me that people think you were just an annoying brat at school and that's all you were. They don't see how you changed. Or how I fell in love with you."

"Yes, well those same people think that we're both fictional characters anyway."

"Yeah," Harry trailed off thinking about the absurdity of everything he had gone through. To a muggle, it couldn't be anything but fiction, and yet he bore the scars of the truth. "What do you think they would say if they knew the truth?"

"I think they would have a really hard time believing it. And then you would steal all of Radcliffe's fangirls."

Harry shook his head, pulling himself closer to Draco. "He can keep them. I'll keep you."


End file.
